


Massage

by kingdeanx



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Cherry flavoured lube, Dirty Talk, Fingering, M/M, Prostate Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25147900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingdeanx/pseuds/kingdeanx
Summary: Asking billy, he obliges
Relationships: Billy Hargrove - Relationship, Billy Hargrove x Male reader - Relationship, MxM - Relationship, billy hargrove x you
Kudos: 22





	Massage

**Author's Note:**

> keeping it short like requested, I hope it’s good enough for you ❤️

Billy laid you down onto the couch, gently. His hair dangled onto your face slightly as he kissed your lips roughly. Your legs opened to let billy in, easier access for him. The kiss was only a couple seconds long, before billy pulled away, eyes locking with your own.

“B-Billy p-please” he grabbed the lube from his pocket...of course cherry scented, his favourite.

You unfastens your pants, billy helping you push them down, billy pulling them of your anckles before they were completely off. Your ass was on show, billy smirked at the sight before him, seeing you, his everything, spread out before him, for his use only. 

“Look at you...so fucking beautiful” you whimpered as billy flipped you over, your ass no facing him. You layed flat on your stomach, Billy’s hands kneeding your cheeks.

Feeling the plump, doughy texture between his hands he smooched both cheeks together, smirking as he slapped each one, watching them jiggle in response.

“All mine...” his voice was deep, breathy almost in your ear. Your whined, which earned you another swat against your cheek. 

“Gotta get you all redened up before I start sweetheart”. The moan you let out was almost pornographic. Billy smirked to himself, the power he had right now, swatting each cheek with his hands. 

“Count along with me slut...one” “two” “three”. The continuous loud smacking noises made you flinch with each swat. “T-thirty” he suddenly stopped, both cheeks ringing with pain. 

Billy looked down, both of your cheeks red with handprints, white from the force of the slaps. “No one is going to take you from me” Billy’s lips now biting at your neck as he grabs the lube. 

Flipping the cap open, billy uses a generous amount, before squirting some into your hole, the cold making you flinch, surprised at the feelings. 

“Open up” you pulled both cheeks apart, this making Billy’s mouth water. Without further instructions, billy places the tips of two of his fingers at your tight entrance.

Pushing up into you, his fingers sliding in slowly as possible made you want to scream, it felt to fucking good but you could feel the slight burning sensation for the intrusion. “B-Billy” you couldn’t even speak, only his name falling from your lips.

You didn’t expect billy to reach your prostate already...but he did. You whole body jolted as Billy’s fingers grazed past the sweet spot. 

Smirking Billy’s lips still kissing up and along your neck, “found it already?” You nodded, billy purposely ramming his fingers in a fast pace to make you cum. 

Billy scratched going slow and instead set a brutal pace which resulted in his fingers to bash into your prostate over and over again. With the moans and low grunts, billy knew he was doing something right.

“Feel good?” You nodded, Billy’s fingers not slowing down, “I-I, please” billy smirked giving you a few seconds to reform your words. His fingers grazing against your g-spot, sending you into oblivion. 

“I-I need to come...please” Billy’s fingers didn’t slow down, if you wanted to cum, billy would certainly love to make it happen, hands free is a bonus. “Such a fucking mess” you nodded, your cock leaking large amounts of precum as your body shook with excitement, with adrenaline.

Your throat and neck covered in little bite marks, enough to cause hickies. Billy could only laugh at what he was doing to you, he felt so powerful. The fact he could make you cum hands free was amazing.

This was all new to you, the feeling of every thrust of his fingers bashing into your prostate caused you to freeze, you couldn’t speak, you couldn’t move, to sensitive, it felt to fucking good. 

You heard the wet sounds coming from behind, Billy’s fingers causing the left over lube to splash everywhere. “I-I’m close” billy nodded, of course he knew you were close. “Fucking little slut, getting off on my fingers” you could only whine in response, his fingers drawing you close. Every thrust made you weak, made you feel out of the world.

“G-gonna cum” with that you exploded all over the couch, your cum landing on the carpet and table, some staining the couch. You whole body twitched in response, billy still thrusting into your prostate. You were to over sensitive, your high making his fingers feel amazing, you let out cries of mercy, you wanted him to stop. 

“Please stop...” billy did, pulling his fingers from you slowly, your ass gaping open, making billy raise his eyebrows. “Did good sweetheart” you couldn’t do anything, it was like you were frozen, still in the same spot. 

“Look at you” billy pushed hair from your face behind your ears, so beautiful he though to himself, you felt fucked out, you felt weird, you felt good. Your prostate felt abused, your ass sore from his finger fucking. 

You got lost in your high, falling asleep as billy carried on kissing around your neck and back, trying sooth you from the treatment you just received. Billy was very skillful with his fingers, as you knew.


End file.
